tmnt2018seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello
Donatello '''is a mutant soft-shell Turtle, and the second youngest of the four ninja sons adopted and presumably trained by Hamato Yoshi (a.k.a. Splinter), along with his brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael. He is the team's resident tech-head. Of the Turtles, he is the one with the fewest changes compared to previous incarnations. He wields a high-tech version of his traditional bō, which is also a "Transforming tech-bo". Physical Appearance Donatello has jade green skin with purple pixel designs painted on his upper arms and thighs, a light brown plastron and dark brown carapace. He also has a large head (to indicate his intelligence), thick black eyebrows, black eyes, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Donnie wears a purple mask that pulls over the top of his head (with short square-cut mask tails), silver convertible goggles with a red and blue lens and a purple battle shell that fits over his real shell. He also wears purple fingerless gloves with matching socks on his feet, a silver tech-gauntlet with a blue touchscreen, purple elbow and knee pads, and a purple belt with color-matching pouches and Turtle emblem. Personality Donatello is the smartest and most mature of the turtles. Understandably proud of his smarts, he MAY sometimes be accused of having a bit of a big head. Donnie prefers tech over mystic powers, and he is more reckless than previous incarnations, as he is stated to be an adrenaline junkie. Donnie also has a tendency to go over the top with his plans and even show off, such as desiring uranium for his machines, and going on about the container he made for a sick Splinter. He has somewhat of a temper compared to his brothers, He can be very passive aggressive. He gets passively angry very often and instead of confronting his brothers about their bad habits he made "gifts" that would force his brothers to give up their habits. As shown in Mascot Melee, Donnie can be flirtatious as when he continues to flirt with Atomic Lass throughout the episode. It is also suggested that Donnie has an interest in theater and the preforming arts.In the purple game, Donnie shows to be a little stubborn, when denying to go to the convention with his brothers. Powers and Abilities '''Mutant Soft-shell Turtle Physiology Donatello has mutated Soft-shell turtle Physiology, Giving him athletic abilities beyond even the most dedicated training as well as all of the abilities of a turtle but to a heightened mutated level. Donnie still has some kind of durability enhancement like his brothers, despite being a soft shell turtle. * Near-Superhuman Strength: Due To his mutation as well as his unique physiology, Donatello is the strongest turtle, and can deal harder blows. * Superhuman Speed: Despite his size, Donatello moves pretty quickly, especially when performing Bōjutsu moves and tactics, however this is most likely due to his mutation as well as his training. * Superhuman Jumping: Donatello can jump much higher than a normal human and can leap hundreds of feet into the air and can leap miles in a single jump. Donnie however does not jump as often instead preferring his shell flight. * Superhuman Invulnerability: Donatello is nearly indestructible and can take utra-powerful attacks. His mutated turtle skin is superhumanly dense, along with his body tissues and bones. * Shinobi Arts (Bōjutsu): Donatello can utilize Bōjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Using ranged moves by slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Donatello is shown to be the most skilled of all the Turtles in this field. * Super-Genius Level Intelligence: Donnie uses his mechanical genius to construct a series of amazing battle shells and uses his transforming tech-bo staff and robotic drone S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. to take on any foe. Equipment * Arm remote: '''Donatello connects many of his gadgets, and weapons to his Arm remote which can usually deactivate or activate the intended creation with the push of a button. * '''Transforming Tech-Bō: At some point, Donatello built his best weapon, a high-tech version of his traditional bō. Donnatello calls it the "Transforming tech-bo". This weapon seems to be suited for everything, However it's mostly used for different methods of fighting besides Bōjutsu . Donatello can easily transform his staff into various different shapes and forms to aid him. Donatello uses his staff instead of a magic weapon. * S.H.E.L.D.O.N: Donnie will have a drone "sidekick" named Sheldon. * Battle Shells: Battle shells that he creates originally to aid him in battle because of his species. But he also uses them to pick up objects, play music as well as grant him the ability of flight. * Goggles: has goggles, but doesn’t have a stated use, but used one of Draxums crystal to make his goggles detect mystic powers. Relationships * Leonardo: Brother * Raphael: ''Brother'' * Michelangelo: ''Brother'' * Splinter: Master/Father * April O'Neil: Close friend Quotes * "You Never let me shine" * I told you guys, I was the Funniest!" * "OW, You're so cute, but so mean.. why do i always go for your type" * "Note to you, next time make your weapons out of high-grade titanium." * "Nah, I'm good. (I'll never let you go.)" - To his Tech-Bo, when asked by April if he wants a magical weapon. * "''URANIUM-'' Oh we should absolutely ask for uranium!" - When deciding what he wants from Splinter. * "Oh, you're going to get squat from Splinter without ol' Donnie - ''NOT WITHOUT OLD DONNIE - ''I'm the brains of this operation!" - When quarantined with rat flu. * “Short answer: No. Long answer: Nooooo.” * "I've got big silver, small silver, and I can make it rain, Copper Daddy!" * "I keep tellin' you guys I'm Funny." Trivia * According to the Rise of the TMNT concept art reveal live stream, Donnie's field of study revolves around engineering, robotics, and technology. * According to the Rise of the TMNT Concept art reveal live stream, the turtles will be 15 years old in season 1. * In this series, Donnie is a soft-shell turtle, which means that he may have more sensitive shell than in his brothers, as well as previous incarnations of the character. * To compensate for his soft shell, he built an entire fleet of battleshells. * He's a little bit more confident than previous incarnations and he knows he's good at what he does. * He's the most mature member of the team. * Donnie is a huge science fiction fan. * Donnie will have "a bit of a sidekick" on the show. * Donnie’s eyebrows aren’t visible without his bandana. thus, it can be inferred they are drawn on his bandana. Category:Rise of the TMNT characters Category:Mutants